Benutzer:Fazzelo/Test
AdM-Werkstatt ;-) 30px|Artikel des Monats ' Dies ist meine Testseite. Muh.' Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) ist eine Klassenkameradin und Freundin von Ichigo Kurosaki. Nachdem Ichigo seine Shinigamikräfte erlangt hat, bekommt auch sie schnell ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten. Mit diesen begleitet sie Ichigo und ihre anderen Freunde in die Soul Society, um dort Rukia Kuchiki vor ihrer Exekution zu retten. Später wird sie von den Arrancar nach Hueco Mundo entführt, die Orihimes Kräfte für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen wollen. Erscheinung Orihime hat langes, orange-braunes Haar, das sie in verschiedenen Arten trägt, jedoch immer mit zwei Haarnadeln befestigt, die sie einmal von ihrem Bruder geschenkt bekommen hatte. Diese Haarnadeln nimmt sie als Erinnerung an ihn nur zum Schlafen ab. Auch das lange Haar hat eine symbolische Bedeutung: Als Erinnerung an Tatsuki Arisawas Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, was sie das erste Mal tat um die älteren Schülerinnen davon abzuhalten, Orihimes Haar abzuschneiden. Zu Anfang der Serie trug sie das Haar noch mit einem Mittelscheitel, später trägt sie einen Seitenscheitel. Ihre großen Brüste dienen in der Serie häufig vielen Witzen als Ziel. Sie hat des Weiteren einen außerordentlich harten Kopf, mit dem sie schon Uryū Ishida, Chad und Ichigo verletzt hat. Während sie auf farbigen Seiten im Manga immer braune Augen hat, sind sie im Anime lila-gräulich. Sie trägt, im Gegensatz zu ihrer besten Freundin Tatsuki, eher selten Hosen und viel häufiger Röcke. In der Soul Society wechselt sie auch einmal zur Tarnung auf ein Shihakushō. Als sie in Hueco Mundo gefangen ist, trägt sie ein Outfit im Stil aller Arrancar, mit weißem Stoff und schwarzen Außenlinien. Persönlichkeit Orihime ist sehr höflich und freundlich, mitfühlend und häufig auch etwas seltsam. Sie erscheint oft naiv, planlos und vergesslich, was jedoch im Kontrast zu ihren überaus guten Schulnoten steht. Diese erreicht sie durch fleißiges Lernen, wodurch sie in der Topliste der Examenergebnisse insgesamt auf Platz 3 landete, mit nur neun Punkten Abstand zu dem Erstplatzierten, Uryū Ishida. Jedoch scheint sie verloren zu sein was Technik angeht. Ein Mitglied im Handwerksklub sagte einmal, dass sie kein Handy besäße, weil sie nicht wisse, wie man eines benutzt. Orihime hat einen sehr seltsamen Geschmack in Sachen Essen. Sie isst häufig sehr süße und kalorienreiche Dinge in ungewöhnlichen Kombinationen. Diesen Geschmack scheint sie nur mit Rangiku Matsumoto zu teilen. Als unter den Mädchen einmal die Frage aufkam, weshalb Orihime trotz ihrer vielen, kalorienreichen Kost nicht dick würde, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass das ganze Übergewicht in ihren Brüsten lande. Orihime hat eine Neigung, unbedacht in Situationen zu gelangen, was oft peinliche Konsequenzen hat. Als die Mädchen Rukia beispielsweise einmal nach ihren Gefühlen zu Ichigo fragen und Rukia diese abstreitet, ist Orihime enttäuscht, dass Rukia ihre Gefühle nicht teilt, weil es sonst zwei Mädchen gegen einen Jungen wäre, und deshalb das Mädchenteam gewinnen würde, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt. Oft phantasiert sie auch sehr viel und schweift von der Realität ab. Als die Klasse als Kunsthausaufgabe beispielsweise einmal sich selbst in der Zukunft malen sollten, malte Orihime ein Bild von einem Kriegsroboter, der ihr ähnelte, sich jedoch auf Gleisketten fortbewegte und mit vielen Waffen ausgerüstet war, wobei die Schüler eigentlich ihren Beruf in naher Zukunft porträtieren sollten. Was Ichigo angeht ist sie jedoch sehr scharfsinnig. Sie ist fähig, ihn am Geruch zu erkennen und sein Reiatsu zu spüren, obwohl es durch Hachigen Ushōda abgeschirmt wurde. Obwohl Orihime anfangs eher als einfach gestrickter Charakter vorgestellt wurde, bekommt man mit der Zeit einen immer tieferen Einblick in ihre Gefühlswelt. So macht sie sich häufig um ihre Freunde sorgen und hofft als sie in Las Noches eingesperrt ist, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht retten kommen würden, da sie diese nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Diese Sorgen verliert sie jedoch später, da sie sich denkt, dass sie genau dasselbe täte wenn einer ihrer Freunde in einer solchen Situation stecken würde. Des Weiteren zeigt sich im Verlauf der Serie mehr und mehr ihre Liebe zu Ichigo, von der sie jedoch nur Tatsuki, Rangiku und Ichigo selbst etwas erzählt hat, obwohl letzterer währenddessen schlief. Sie ist auch teilweise sehr selbstkritisch, da sie sich selbst dafür hasst, dass sie neidisch auf Rukias Fähigkeit ist, Ichigo mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit aufzumuntern, etwas, wobei Orihime gescheitert war. Diese Trauer und den Selbsthass scheint sie in sich hineinzufressen, da sie mit niemandem darüber geredet hat, zumal sie alleine wohnt. Ein weiterer wichtiger Fakt über Orihimes Persönlichkeit ist, dass sie es hasst, zu töten. Selbst wenn ein Gegner sie angreift, der sie töten will, würde sie ihn nicht töten wollen. Das sieht man sehr gut daran, dass Orihimes Angriffsfähigkeit, Koten Zanshun, bis jetzt noch nie jemanden traf geschweige denn tötete bis auf Numb Chandelier. Wahrscheinlich war Orihime fähig, Numb Chandelier zu töten, da der Hollow relativ schwach war und da Orihime Tatsuki beschützen wollte. Dieser Charakterzug geht so weit, dass sie sogar Verletzungen zu hassen scheint. So heilt sie fast jeden Verletzten ohne zu zögern, wie sie es beispielsweise bei den zwei Shinigami tat, die sie in die Menschenwelt begleiteten und dabei von Ulquiorra Cifer verletzt wurden. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Orihime verliert ihren Bruder Orihime stammt aus einer Familie mit einem Alkoholiker als Vater und einer Mutter, die eine Prostituierte zu sein schien. Die beiden stritten sich oft und schlugen Orihime und ihren fünfzehn Jahre älteren Bruder häufig. Als er achtzehn wurde, floh Sora mit der dreijährigen Orihime aus ihrem Elternhaus nach Karakura Town, wo er sich Arbeit suchte, um für sich und seine kleine Schwester zu sorgen. Die beiden lebten sechs Jahre lang zu zweit in einem Apartment und ihr Leben war glücklich, bis auf, dass Orihime in der Schule wegen der Länge und Farbe ihrer Haare geärgert wurde. Sora schenkte ihr daher eines Tages, als Orihime neun Jahre alt war, ein Paar Haarnadeln, die Orihime aber nicht tragen wollte, weil sie sie kindisch fand. Sora ging nach diesem allerersten Streit mit Orihime zur Arbeit und wurde auf dem Weg in einem Autounfall getötet. Seit diesem Tag lebte Orihime zunächst in großer Trauer um ihren Bruder und betete Tag für Tag um ihn, bis sie Tatsuki traf, die sie beschützte, als eine Gruppe von Mädchen Orihimes Haar abzuschneiden versuchte. Seit diesem Tag betete Orihime immer weniger für ihren Bruder, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr um ihn trauerte, sondern wieder Freude im Leben hatte. Einige Zeit darauf kam sie auf die High School und lernte Ichigo kennen. Übersicht Ersatzshinigami-Saga left|thumb|Orihime erweckt im Kampf gegen den Hollow ihre Kräfte Orihime wird dadurch, dass ihr verstorbener Bruder sie als Hollow verfolgt, das erste Mal in die Handlung um Ichigo involviert. Nachdem ihr Klassenkamerad und der Hollow Acidwire, der aus ihrem Bruder Sora entstand, sich einen harten Kampf geliefert haben, erlangt Acidwire wieder sein menschliches Bewusstsein und erlöst sich selbst mit Ichigos Zanpakutō. Im weiteren Verlauf der ersten Saga wird auch Orihime durch einen der vielen Hollow, die Uryū Ishida zwecks eines Wettbewerbs mit Ichigo anlockte, angegriffen. Dabei setzt sie das erste Mal ihre Kräfte frei, als die unter der Kontrolle von Numb Chandelier stehende Tatsuki sich gegen Orihime wendet und dabei in Tränen ausbricht. Orihime besiegt den Hollow mit ihren neuen Kräften bricht aber danach zusammen und wird von Kisuke Urahara und Tessai zum Urahara-Shop gebracht. right|thumb|Chad und Orihime trainieren bei Yoruichi Kisuke erklärt ihr und Chad alles über die Hollows und die Shinigami sowie auch dass auch Ichigo ein Shinigami geworden ist. Ob sie ihm bei seinen Kämpfen beiseite stehen wollen stellt er ihnen frei. Orihime ist anfangs unsicher als sie aber hört dass Chad für Ichigo da sein will beschließt sie auch Ichigo zu helfen. Als Rukia daraufhin gefangen genommen wird und vor ihrer Exekution steht, wird Orihime gemeinsam mit Chad von Yoruichi in der Benutzung ihrer Kräfte unterrichtet. Später zogen dann Ichigo, Orihime, Chad & Uryu los zur Soul Society. Soul Society-Saga left|thumb|Orihime heilt Jidanbo Nach ihrer Ankunft in der Welt der Shinigami musste sich Ichigo mit Jidanbō Ikkanzaka messen, den er besiegte. Zur Belohnung wollte für Ichigos Sieg wollte er dass Tor öffnen, was er bewachte doch wurde ihm von Gin ein Arm abgeschnitten. Orihime jedoch heilte Jidanbō bzw. setzte sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten seinen Arm wieder an. Als die Gruppe sich dann später in die Soul Society einschlich ist Orihime den Großteil der Zeit über mit Uryū Ishida gruppiert. Während die übrigen Eindringling-Gruppen sich die meiste Zeit durch die Soul Society kämpfen, schleichen sich Uryū und Orihime eher an Kämpfen vorbei und haben insgesamt nur drei größere Begegnungen mit den Shinigami der Gotei 13. right|thumb|Uryu [[Uryū vs Jirōbō Ikkanzaka|rettet Orihime]] Fast direkt nach ihrer Landung treffen sie auf Jirōbō Ikkanzaka aus der 7. Kompanie, der trotz seines übergroßen Selbstvertrauens gegen Uryū kaum eine Chance hat. Als nächstes schalten sie zwei Shinigami der 12. Kompanie aus, um an ihre Shihakushō zu kommen. Hierbei zeigt Orihime ihre bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten im waffenlosen Kampf. Als sie dann ihr drittes Aufeinandertreffen mit Shinigami, diesmal dem Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, haben, zwingt Uryū Makizō Aramaki, Orihime in Sicherheit zu bringen. left|thumb|Orihime bekommt Hilfe von Kenpachi. Makizo brachte sie zu seinem Komandanten Kenpachi Zaraki. Dieser, Ikkaku und Yumichika verbündete sich mit Orihime um die drei der Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe, Chad, Uryū und Ganju Shiba aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien und Ichigo zu unterstützen. Obwohl die Gruppe Rukia letzten Endes retten konnte, konnten sie Sōsuke Aizen, der hinter allen Ereignissen steckte, nicht von seiner Flucht nach Hueco Mundo abhalten. Arrancar Saga Mit dem Ende der Sommerferien zeigt sich in dem neuen Mitschüler Shinji Hirako ein Problem. Als Orihime und Chad die Veränderung in Ichigos Verhalten bemerken, stellen sie Shinji und Hiyori Sarugaki zur Rede, nachdem Chad und Orihime die Unterhaltung von ihnen belauscht haben. Jedoch trägt Hiyori Shinji davon, nachdem dieser sie davon abhielt, die beiden Menschen anzugreifen. right|thumb|Ichigo beschützt Orihime Kurz darauf betreten Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Rialgo durch ein Garganta die Menschenwelt. Yammy beginnt damit, die Seelen aller Menschen in der Umgebung per Gonzui aufzusaugen. Als Chad und Orihime bei den Arrancar ankommen, können sie zwar Tatsuki retten, werden jedoch selbst schnell besiegt. Selbst der kurz darauf angekommene Ichigo unterliegt den Arrancar, weil sein innerer Hollow sich in den Kampf einmischt. Die Gruppe wird durch die Ankunft von Urahara und Yoruichi gerettet, die die Arrancar zum Rückzug zwingen. Durch das Ankommen der Arrancar alarmiert, sendet die Soul Society eine Gruppe von Shinigami, darunter Rukia, in die Menschenwelt aus, die bei der Verteidigung der Menschenwelt helfen sollen. Dadurch, dass Rukias Ankunft dem depressiven Ichigo wieder auf die Beine hilft, gerät Orihime in einen inneren Konflikt, weil sie Rukia dankbar ist, sie aber gleichzeitig auch beneidet, weil sie so leicht schaffte, worin Orihime versagte. Als Orihime und die bei ihr übernachtende Rangiku darüber reden, hilft diese Orihime über ihren Neid hinweg. left|thumb|Hachi repariert Tsubaki Nach dem zweiten Arrancar-Angriff, diesmal von Grimmjow und seinen Fracción, erkennt die Soul Society den wahren Plan von Aizen und schickt Orihime, um die Verteidiger der Menschenwelt zu warnen. Zum großen Erstaunen von Hachigen Ushōda kann Orihime Ichigo, der bei den Vizard trainiert, auch durch deren Barriere hindurch orten und die Barriere einfach durchschreiten. Danach wird Orihime von Urahara gebeten, an den kommenden Kämpfen gegen Aizen nicht teilzunehmen, einerseits weil ihre Kampffähigkeiten nicht ausreichend sind, andererseits auch weil Urahara nicht will, dass Aizens Aufmerksamkeit auf Orihimes einzigartige Fähigkeiten gelenkt wird. Sie ist von dieser Nachricht kurzzeitig niedergeschlagen, jedoch hilft ein Gespräch mit Rukia sowie die Heilung des im Kampf gegen Yammy zerstörten Tsubaki ihr darüber hinweg. Sie macht sich daraufhin mit Rukia zusammen in die Soul Society auf, um zu trainieren. right|thumb|Unterhaltung mit Ulquiorra Durch Informationen von Ulquiorra fällt Aizens Interesse nichtsdestotrotz auf Orihimes Fähigkeiten. Er sendet Yammy, den nun einarmigen und degradierten Grimmjow sowie seinen Ersatz für die Position des Sexta Espada, Luppi, und den kurz davor erschaffenen Arrancar Wonderweiß Margera, der laut Aizen auf dem Niveau eines Espada ist, zu einem dritten Angriff auf die Menschenwelt aus. Ulquiorra erhält von Aizen die Mission, Orihime bei der Überführung von der Soul Society in die Menschenwelt abzufangen und nach Hueco Mundo mitzunehmen, was er schlussendlich auch schafft, indem er Orihime Bilder des Angriffes der Arrancar zeigt, bei dem all ihre Freunde unterlegen sind, und den Tod aller Menschen, die Orihime etwas bedeutet, androht. left|thumb|Abschied von Ichigo Nachdem Orhime zustimmt, gewährt Ulquiorra ihr einen letzten Tag, um ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln, unter der Androhung, dass ihre Freunde sterben werden, falls sie flieht. Desweiteren stattet er sie mit einem Armband aus, das bewirkt, dass sie, wenn sie es wollte, durch Wände gehen kann und für ihre Mitmenschen unsichtbar ist. Sie durfte keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem aufnehmen, bis auf einen Menschen ihrer Wahl, und dabei durfte sie ihre Entführung auch nicht erwähnen. Letzten Endes wählte Orihime Ichigo dafür aus, der mit Verletzungen aus seinem Kampf gegen Grimmjow schlafend im Bett liegt. Während er schläft, gesteht Orihime ihm ihre Liebe und heilt Ichigos Wunden, bevor sie nach Hueco Mundo entführt wird. Der Fakt, dass sie Ichigos Wunden heilte, veranlasst die Soul Society dazu, zu denken, dass sich Orihime freiwillig Aizens Armee angeschlossen hat. Bevor sie die Menschenwelt verlässt, schreibt sie die Worte "Auf Wiedersehen, glückliche Tage" (im Original: "Goodbye Halycon Days") in ein Notizbuch. Hueco Mundo-Saga left|thumb|[[Ulquiorra betreut Orihime]] Fake Karakura-Saga Fähigkeiten Orihimes Fähigkeiten, die sich in den Haarklammern ihres Bruders als sechs Feen namens Shun Shun Rikka manifestieren, werden von Sōsuke Aizen wie folgt beschrieben: Aizen, der sich beeindruckt von den Möglichkeiten zeigte, die die Shun Shun Rikka hatten, behauptete, dass er sich ihre Fähigkeiten zunutze machen wollte, um das Hōgyoku zu dem Zeitpunkt vor der fast vollständigen Versiegelung zurückzuversetzen. Orihime plante allerdings, das Hōgyoku zu zerstören. Später deckt Aizen jedoch auf , dass es nie sein Ziel war, Orihimes Kräfte zu missbrauchen. Er benutzte sie nur als Köder für Ichigo und seine Freunde sowie die vier Kommandanten, die ihnen später zu Hilfe kamen. Dadurch, dass er vier der verbliebenen zehn Kommandanten einschließlich ihrer Vizekommandanten in Hueco Mundo einschloss, dezimierte Aizen die militärische Kraft der Gotei 13 im aufkommenden Krieg. Obwohl Orihime außerordentliche Fähigkeiten besitzt, sind diese bei ihr aufgrund ihrer Persönlichkeit nicht bei voller Stärke. So hilft Orihimes starker Wille ihren Freunden zu helfen und sie vor Schaden zu bewahren ihr zwar bei dem Aspekt der Heilung ihrer Fähigkeiten, jedoch wird sie im Kampf bei dem Angriffsaspekt ihrer Fähigkeit stark durch ihren fehlenden Wille zu töten behindert. Trotz ihrem fehlenden Wille zu töten hat Orihime bereits einen, wenngleich schwachen, Hollow getötet, nämlich Numb Chandelier. Auch ist sie anscheinend nicht dagegen, Menschen zu verletzen, so wie sie es bei ein paar Shinigami per Nahkampf tat. Tatsuki merkte hierzu auch an, dass Orihimes Nahkampffähigkeiten denen eines Schwarzgurtträgers entsprächen. Trivia * Orihimes Name stammt von einem Protagonisten des japanischen Tanbata-Festes, an dem gefeiert wird, dass sich der Stern Wega, der für eine Weberin namens Orihime steht, und der Stern Altair, der einen Hirten namens Hikoboshi repräsentiert, treffen. Der Name Orihime heißt ins Deutsche übersetzt Weberprinzessin. Orihimes Verbindung zu dem Tanbata-Fest wird dadurch verstärkt, dass das Wort Vega (die japanische Bezeichnung für den Stern Wega) auf einem Kapitelcover hinter ihr gedruckt war. * Jūshirō Ukitake erwähnt, dass Orihime, wenn sie länger in der Soul Society leben würde, ein Shinigami werden könnte, da ihre Fähigkeiten denen eines Shinigami ähneln. * Orihime ist Rangiku Matsumoto in zwei Dingen sehr ähnlich: Beide haben große Brüste und Rangiku teilt Orihimes Geschmack für Essen, den alle anderen als seltsam betrachten. Beides ist in der Serie häufig ein Anlass für Witze. * Für Orihimes Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "T'en Va Pas" von Elsa Lunghini zugeordnet. * Orihime hat einen Teddybär namens Enraku.